


It's your job, hyung

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Gags, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Paddling, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub!Chan, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, chan is minho's little cumslut, cursing, degrading, dom!Minho, smuttiesmutsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hyung.” Minho suddenly half-yells.The movements cut out suddenly.“Yeah?” His voice is weak and shrill.“Come down here,” Minho tells him, his voice stony and stern.His roommate can sense that Minho isn’t asking, he’s demanding. So he does, quietly pulling his shorts back up to his hips.“You think I couldn’t hear you?”





	It's your job, hyung

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is another self-indulgent piece of chan and minho  
> i didnt proof read again  
> i suck i know  
> enjoy iss kinky

Minho’s cock is so fucking hard he can’t even lie.  
He’s in his bedroom and he can hear his hot roommates tight breathing and sharp movements and most importantly the mumbling of his name every few moans. It’s obvious what’s going on above him, and fuck is it hot. The moans get louder and louder and Minho can hear him edging closer.  
“Hyung,” he suddenly half-yells.  
The movements cut out suddenly.  
“Yeah?” His voice is weak and shrill.  
“Come down here,” Minho tells him.  
His roommate can sense that Minho isn’t asking, he’s demanding. So he does, quietly pulling his shorts back up to his hips.  
“You think I couldn’t hear you?”  
“N-no, I-”  
“You dirty slut. You fucking knew, didn’t you?” Minho growls. As Chan appears into his line of vision, he immediately recognises the hoodie that sits on Chan’s torso messily, “In my fucking hoodie, too? You needy little shit.” He pulls Chan by the strings of the hoodie, so Chan has to fall on to him. Chan is obviously wearing it on purpose. The thought of him getting off in Minho’s hoodie, to the scent and the knowledge that Minho has slept in the hoodie numerous times, is so fucking hot.  
Little squeaks and moans leak from Chan’s throat as he finds him on top of Minho’s torso, his face inches away.  
Minho uses his free hand to slap Chan on his ass. Hard.  
Chan whimpers and shoves his head into Minho’s shoulder.  
“Naughty boy… What have I told you?” His palm takes another blow to Chan’s ass even harder.  
“I-it’s your j-job, hyungie…” Chan barely manages through his squeeks.  
“That’s right. Haven’t you been a bad, bad boy, baby?” Minho asks him, “We should get the paddle, should we not?”  
“A very bad boy, hyung… yes…”

Chan always loved the feeling of the paddle against his red, burning ass. He thinks Minho knows, too. Minho pushes Chan off of him, opening his drawer in his dresser to pick out a black paddle. He slaps it into his hand and Chan feels chills tingling down his spine.  
“On your knees, baby~,” Minho tells him almost too softly. Chan obliges, kneeling over the side of Minho’s bed.  
Minho pulls down Chan’s shorts to reveal his small, cute and pink ass. It looked so pretty already, so beautifully coloured. Chan bends his back inwards a little, so his ass sticks out at Minho even more. Minho gives it blow, making Chan yelp and tense.  
“Very bad boy… I’m s-such a bad boy…” Chan murmurs, clenching the bedsheets in his hands, his cock throbbing and leaking already.  
Minho slaps him with the paddle again, this time making Chan let out a strangled cry.  
“Ah~! I’m so, so bad…” He repeats.  
Minho kisses the indents of Chan’s back, “Has he learnt his lesson yet?”  
Chris hums, “N-no~ Channie hasn’t. K-keep going daddy…”  
Minho strikes him again, making Chan’s ass throb, red raw and tingling. He repeats and repeats, listening to Chan’s beautiful moans of the blend of pain and pleasure.  
“I think that’s enough,” Minho finishes, as he places his paddle away and in return brings a butt plug.  
“Let’s get this off, we don’t want to get it messy for your next little session, do we baby?” Minho pulls the hoodie off of Chan and throws it onto his bed.

After lacing his fingers, Chan’s entrance and the plug in lube, he slides it in, making Chan jump and squirm.  
“That’s c-cold daddy…”  
“So, what?” He pushes all the way, slowly and carefully, “Does that feel okay?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Stand up, then.” Minho notices how Chan’s dick is reddening and moist from Chan’s earlier actions. Chan stands up, his back facing the bunk beds and his dick sticking out. Minho falls onto his knees, pulling off his shirt and holds the member at its tip.  
“Do not cum, do not squirm, you hear me?” Minho tells him sternly. Chan nods, gulping hard.  
Minho begins twirling his tongue around the tip of his member, looking up at Chan whose shoulders are already beginning to shake. He begins bobbing his head up and down the top half of Chan’s dick, making it nice and moist with his spit. Chan grasps at Minho hair and mumbles out some incoherent words and messy noises. Minho doesn’t take a second to engulf the rest of Chan’s twitching cock, letting his fingers dance around his balls as his lips become closer and closer to his stomach.  
“D-daddy, wait, I-” Chan’s leg wobble with weakness. Minho drags his lips back from Chan’s dick like a lollipop.  
“What?”  
“I can’t stay standing up…”  
“You’re going to anyway.” Minho tells him definitely, taking in Chan’s length once again.  
Chan shakes and throws his head back, his fingers pulling harshly at Minho head, “Daddy…!” His voice is weak and tired yet full of passion and pleasure, “I-I… P-please. I’ll c-cum…”  
Minho keeps bobbing his head up and down Chan’s member as if he can’t hear him. Chan knows he’s not allowed to cum.  
“Daddy…” His whines string out, “Channie’s g-going to-” He interrupts himself with a breathy moans, his hips bucking up into Minho’s mouth.  
“F-f-fuck… Ah, w-wait…” He holds Minho by the crook of his next with his left hand, pushing Minho into his hips, “Daddy you f-feel so good~ so, so good… so…” His voice fades as his body jerks and a throaty moan fills the air..  
Minho suddenly pulls away, tasting the cum from Chan’s dick shooting out at his throat.  
Chan knows what he did.  
Channie is a bad, bad boy.  
“I told you not to fucking cum. Naughty, naughty boy.” Minho wipes the cum off of his mouth.

Chan’s back on his knees over Minho’s bed. Minho pulls out the butt plug, very, very slowly. Painfully slowly.  
“Hyung- I’m sorry-” His voice is jumpy between hiccups, his ass contracting and throbbing in neediness.  
“I told you, Channie. And you disobeyed. So, shut it.” Minho pulls off his sweatpants, his large cock sticking out.  
“W-wait, won’t you use lube at least?”  
Minho ignores him.  
“D-daddy please, I-”  
“I said shut it!” He lets his palm collide with Chan’s ass cheeks, and his complaints turn into a messy jumble of moans, “Bad, bad boy.”  
Chan nods and hums, his voice squeaky, “V-very bad, very bad boy, hyungie.”  
Minho puts the tip of his member at Chan’s entrance, and slowly, very slowly pushes it in. Pleasure overtakes him for a hot second as his digs his nails into Chan’s hips, “Channie~ You’re going to play with yourself whilst I fuck you until I’m done.”  
Chan gulps loudly and nods, letting his thin fingers slowly fondle with his dick that twitches in overstimulation.  
Minho finally pushes in his dick completely and feels the tightness of Chan’s ass quickly adapting to his size.  
“You’re so fucking tight, Channie,” Minho manages, thrusting only slightly.  
“Mmh~” Chan tries to speak but his voice muffled as his face pushes against the mattress.  
Minho begins to pick up the pace, trying to find a slow but even rhythm.

Minho probably won’t admit it, but Chan is so fucking gorgeous it’s unbelievable. From his stone-carved face, to his wide shoulders and tiny waist, to his gorgeous ass and his muscular legs, Minho is so fucking glad he can fuck a masterpiece like Chan. His skin is so soft and smooth and nice to hold, and his skin is so pale it’s so gorgeous when Minho spanks him because his ass flushes such a beautiful red colour to match his pretty, tear-streaked cheeks. His dick is so cute and a good size for Minho to suck on. To be honest, he wouldn’t be mad if he had to be face-fucked by Chan for the rest of time. His body is so toned and muscular which is perfect for Minho’s grip, and good Lord, his face is fucking beautiful when he’s in tears, when he’s about to cum, when he moans and his voice when he moans “Daddy~”. God, Minho couldn’t ask for it any other way.

“Aah~ Hyung,” Chan moans into Minho’s cushion, his chin pushing into the mattress along to Minho’s thrusts, “Harder~ Please…”  
Minho has Chan in a tight grip by his tiny waist and his ass press up against his abdomen and back. He purposely slows down, digging his nails into Chan’s stomach.  
“Mmh… Minho p-please…”  
“Hm?”  
“Please… daddy please,” Chan whines, tears dripping down his face and his cock throbbing and dripping in between his fingers and palm pumping at it.  
“Okay baby, if that’s what you wish. But remember, no cumming...” Minho finally picks up, thrusting hard into Chan. Chan screams with pleasure as Minho hits even deeper and his grip is even tighter. His limbs turn weak and his spine droops as his body loosens in overstimulation  
“Ah, fuck, Channie…” Minho mumbles, “You feel so fucking good…” He keeps the pace at a steady rhythm, almost breathless.  
“I’m g-gonna-”  
“No you’re not,” Minho squeezes Chris hard, his words mixed in with his low grunts and moans, “Let me see your gorgeous little face.” He pulls out (a little frustrated), standing up, so Chan can roll on to the bed properly, onto his back.  
Chan’s cheeks are pink and damp from his sweat and tears, his lips dripping with drool and his eyes tearful.  
Minho smiles at him, “You’re so pretty, baby boy~,” He tells him, crawling on top of his to drop a kiss on his neck.  
“Daddy…” Chan hiccups, grasping at Minho’s hair. Minho can hear just how fast Chan’s heart is beating.  
“Daddy, please can I…”  
Minho ignores his pleads and keeps kissing and sucking at Chan’s neck, making his way down his beautiful muscular chest and abs, leaving a trail of warm saliva between each hickie and kiss. Chan’s hips buck in desperation and he lets out a long, strangled whine.  
Minho reaches Chan’s dick and gives it a long, fat lick whilst eyeing Chan. Chan feels his dick twitch at Minho’s touch. Minho straddles Chan so his legs are wide and bent, and slowly lets Chan’s still red ass engulf his cock. Even the second time around, it still shocks Chan to where his shoulder shake and his legs quiver.  
“Now, this time I can watch your pretty little face as you feel my cock inside you,” Minho growls, thrusting hard into Chan’s ass.  
He doesn’t start slow this time; he goes straight for a quick and heavy pace. Chan, pumping at his dick whilst Minho thrusts into him, squirms under his weight and lets out even louder screams and jumbled words.  
“Daddy~, oh my gosh, daddy… fuck, M-Minho hyung, aah~” Minho watches as Chan’s mouth widens to scream Minho’s name. It’s such an amazing feeling to hear his little slut moan over his name. “More, more, more…” Chan begs, “More, daddy-”  
Minho doesn’t change his pace, he keeps going at this semi-fast speed. Chan continues to moan and his eyes scrunch up, his cheeks letting his hot tears slither down them. His nails scratch up and down Minho back and Minho loves the feeling of the burning, the tingling of the wounds from Chan’s scratches.  
“More, more daddy~” Chan moans.  
“Shut the fuck up, I’ll decide if I want to go faster.” Minho half-shouts in his deep, croaky voice.  
Chan tries to stay quiet but he keeps begging and begging for more, more of Minho, further, faster.  
“Daddy, please! Please… Please, please, please, please,” He whines. Minho feels his whole body fill with frustration.

Minho pulls out, “I told you to shut the fuck up, Channie~. You just don’t want to fucking listen, huh? Get on the floor. On your fucking knees.”  
Chan miserably obliges. Minho follows, sitting on the edge of his bed and widening his legs, “Finish me off, slut. You don’t fucking shut up, so I’ll have to fucking make you.”  
Chan teases Minho’s dick instantly. He likes being a bad boy. He likes being punished. Minho watches Chan in his red-faced, slutty state, teasing his dick like a little bitch.  
“You want to fucking tease, huh? You know what I- Aah~ I-I will have you do when we’re d-done here.” Minho tries to tell Chan in between moans of pleasure and frustration, “I-I’m gonna fuck your face, little slut.” Minho pulls Chan’s head closer to him, so Chan is forced to take in all of Minho’s length. Chan begins to suck on the member, bobbing his head along it. Minho lets out long, breathy moans in his deep raspy voice.  
“Very nice, baby,” He murmurs, throwing his head back. Chan fondles Minho’s thighs with his heated fingers, squeezing and playing.  
Minho’s muscles contract and his legs shake once he cums into Chan’s mouth, who’s about to go to spit it out until Minho stops him.  
“Oh, no no, baby, what’d I say, now? It’s your punishment time, isn’t it?” Minho grabs him by the wrist, “kneel on the floor, over my bed again, and keep my cum in your mouth.” Obviously, little Channie can’t protest because his mouth his filled with Daddy’s cum.  
Chan places his naked legs on the cold wooden bedroom floor, his torso slinked over the mattress. Minho goes back to the drawer and pulls out a long, thick vibrator and a rope. Chan’s seen this toy before. He’s never used it before but Changbin’s told him about it plenty of times that he knows its power.  
When Minho returns to the bed, he pulls Chan closer to him and pulls his wrists together, wrapping the rope around Chan’s wrists not too tightly but tight enough.  
Minho ruthlessly turns on the vibrator and pushes it into Chan’s ass until it can’t fit anymore and Chan yelps like a deer in the road.  
“A-ah d-daddy…” Chan tries to say in between the cum in his mouth, squirming in his position.  
“Oh that’s right,” Minho remembers, “I forgot something.” He leaves the room, shutting the door behind him to leave Chan with the vibrator completely up his ass and tied up.  
He takes only a few minutes before returning with a red leather dildo gag that had clearly just been washed.  
“Here, you slut,” Minho pulls the gag around Chan’s cum-filled mouth as it drips down his chin. Chan can only moan in response.

Minho begins to mess with the vibrator now, changing the speed of which he pulls it in and out constantly, changing the vibration patterns and just being a complete dick with it. Chan squirms and squirms and wriggles and cries until Minho decides it’s still not enough. He leaves the vibrator in again, as deep as it can go on the most powerful setting, and rolls Chan over so he’s sitting on his ass, his back pressed against the bed and his tied up arms resting on his dick. Minho starts biting and sucking at his chest again, watching how beautifully Chan reacts as he almost chews on the dildo gag stuck in his mouth.  
“Good, baby, very good boy,” Minho murmurs as he slides back down to Chan’s throbbing cock, lifting up his hands and sucking softly on his dick. Cum drips and dribbles down Chan’s chin and slides down his neck as his tries to moan Minho’s name. Minho gives him head until Chan lets out a hearty screech as he unravels his load into Minho’s mouth, who swallows it down in one.

“You taste good these days, baby~,” Minho tells him after a short moment of silence, untying Chan’s arms from the rope and rolling him onto his front so he can pull out the vibrator. Chan shakes a little at the feeling, his body still twitchy and jumpy. He gives Minho a grateful eye smile and stands up as best he can, Minho holding him up for support.  Minho walks him to the bathroom to take the gag out of his mouth and let Chan spit out the cum. It rolls down his lips and jaw and Chan can't help but lick it back up before rinsing out his mouth.  
“God, look at the state of you, baby boy,” Minho growls, “Let’s take a quick shower?” He turns around to face the shower and turns on the water, steaming hot. He pulls Chan under the shower head and watches as the drops of water dance down his hair, his pink skin, all the way down to his knackered feet, “You’re really fucking hot like this.” He pins Chan against the tiled wall by his burning hot shoulders and kisses him like there’s no tomorrow.

“You did well, Channie~” Minho pecks Chan as they both cuddle up in sweatpants and hoodies under Minho’s covers.  
Chan smiles gratefully, “Thank you, hyungie.” He shoves his head into Minho chest, flustered, and Minho lets out a sweet laugh.  
“Ah~ Channie-hyung, I love you.”  
“I also love you, Minho.” Chan mumbles back sleepily, "thank you~"  
"Thank  _you_ , baby," Minho replies, playing with Chan's wet hair.  
They're both extremely tired now, their bodies burning and aching. Minho turns around and cuddles into Chan as the pair drift off to sleep.


End file.
